pixelgun_wikifandomcom-20200215-history
Stinger
|Level required = 8 |grade = |released = 9.4.0 |attribute = |theme = Military Themed |number = 94 }} The Stinger is a Heavy weapon introduced in the 9.4.0 update. History Appearance It has a green-colored launch tube, barrel and handle. It also has a grey firing mechanism and a green guiding system. It also has yellow stripes on the end of the barrel and launch tube. Strategy It deals good damage at a decent firing rate and also features a 4x scope. It launches rockets that follow the user's crosshair and the center-dot when aiming down the scope. Tips *Focus near the feet for a certain chance of hitting your target. Use the neighboring range. *Use this weapon to severely damage heavily armored players and finish them off with ease. *Always focus on the target when using this weapon. *If you are quite skilled enough, you can use this in long ranges and against jetpack targets. *Take advantage of its area damage by using this weapon against groups of enemies. *Use it in medium range, so you can see where the missiles are going. *Spam the weapon, to compensate its average damage. *It is an ideal weapon to hit enemy armor hard. *Use this to encounter Ghost Lantern/Soulstone users. *This weapon runs out of ammo very quickly and you may find yourself with no ammo at all. Make sure to constantly reload and find ammo packs. *Useful against groups of enemies, due to its area damage, tied with fairly fast fire rate. Counters *Use a Sniper to pick the user off. *If the you are targeted, move away from the rocket and try to steer tightly around objects, this way, there will be a chance for the rocket to hit an object, instead of you. *Avoid being in groups with friendly targets. As single rocket can lead into devastating damage or unexpected deaths. *After the opponent fires, use an automatic weapon, like the Hellraiser, to easily headshot the opponent until they die. *Don't forget about the time the rocket has like the Judge it has a limited flight time. *Its rockets it lobs out does NOT have health, so shooting it will not do anything. *When the opponent runs out of ammo, use this as your opportunity to attack. *Keep attention to your surroundings since you will not know you will be hit by its users in surprise. *Strafe around so you don't get hit, but be careful since this thing has manual guidance. *If you are more confident, you can switch to a good melee weapon and rush the user. Aiming a weapon with travel time is extremely difficult, and escape would be impossible. Strafe side to side, as this weapon's rockets have a large turning radius. Make sure you don't stand right in front of them, or they can hit you directly with ease. Recommended Maps * Pool Party * Coliseum Equipment Setups Bring a Sniper weapon to fend off enemies in long range combat. Trivia *The idea of manually guiding rockets (in gaming) dates back to the HECU RPG from the iconic PC and XBOX game known as Half Life. *This was a new rentable weapon added in update 9.4.0. alongside the Exterminator. *It seems to be a hybrid between the real life FIM-92 Stinger SAM Missile Launcher, and the SMAW Rocket Launcher, due to it having an attachable launch tube in the back. *Despite being used to take down aircraft, it is used like a regular missile launcher and targets players instead. (Even more unusual is that in real life, the Stinger would need a heat signature to lock on to an enemy aircraft while the human body's heat would be low enough to allow the missile to just not lock on to it.) **Also it holds 4 missiles, even though the real life version only holds 1 missile. **And it has an ammo clip, even though in real life you load one rocket at a time. * This weapon and its upgrades are the only weapons that have the manual guidance function. ** However, it is no longer the only one in the 15.9.0 update, since weapons with such an attribute include the Airstrike Laptop and the Stinger 3000. * It was not rentable for iOS. * As of the 12.5.0 update, it was removed from the Lucky Chest. * It has the counterpart weapon, which is the Judge. * Its efficiency was buffed from 25 to 34 in 13.5.0 update. Gallery Screenshot 2015-07-30-23-33-00.png|The Stinger in use. Screenshot 2015-07-30-23-33-02.png|The 4X scope of the Stinger. Screenshot_2015-04-22-19-53-58-1.jpg|Rent Option when renting. 3FF56246-4770-4DAA-A966-2940727FEB06.jpeg|The missile of the Stinger. Category:Weapons Category:Heavy Category:Area Damage Category:Scoped Category:Manual Guidance Category:Themed Category:Rentable Weapons Category:Legendary Category:Trial Weapons